


Holiday

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I spent my holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

Christmas had a lot of snow and decorations.  
New Year's was spent at home and not do much.  
Clock keeps track of time.

Christmas and New Year's are holidays and the clock is there to keep track of time.

Christmas was spent as family time. Christmas is fun. Sometimes you will get surprises when you aren't expecting that you asked for on your list. Sometimes you get what you want and sometimes you don't. Whatever you asked for or didn't, keep them without complaining if you didn't like or want it.

New Year's is spent by staying home and you are also with your family who is around you.


End file.
